danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu '(九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title '''Ultimate Yakuza (超高校級の「極道」''chō kōkō kyū no “''gokudō”). At the end of the game, he and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Fuyuhiko is a small, slim boy known for having a “baby face”. Because of his rather childlike build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is in fact, a big tough gangster. He has dusty blond hair that is cut very short, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the left side. His eyes are gold and he has permanent blush marks on either cheek. Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion, well tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is dark brown with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears white dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. Due to an injury he received during Peko's execution, his right eye is no longer usable, so he wears an eye patch over it. Personality Fuyuhiko is initially incredibly stand-offish and rude to the other students on the island. He claims he's not going to play at being friends with anyone, and when questioned on this in Chapter 1, states clearly that he would not hesitate to kill any one of them. He makes frequent reference to his yakuza background, and seems adamant at presenting this sort of “lone wolf” attitude. He does not simply not want to make friends, but considers it not worth his time and beneath him. Despite this, as early as chapter 1, he shows signs of this perhaps not being all true, with him “happening to walk by” the lodge where the other students were having a party, despite claiming that he had no interest in going. When he does interact with the others (by choice or otherwise) his attitude is combative and irritable. He's easily angered, often threatening and/or insulting other people when they disagree with or complain about his actions. He frequently uses the word boke (a particularly pejorative way of calling someone an idiot, often translated as dumbass/shithead/retard.) and will punctuate his statements in an argument with it. He is particularly sensitive about his appearance, and it is suggested that it would not be out of the question for him to react violently if someone were to use the word “baby face” in reference to him. This is likely due to his status as the heir to the largest yakuza syndicate in the country. People would expect a big tough guy to lead a yakuza family, but Fuyuhiko's appearance is the opposite of that. Fuyuhiko states that he wants to be strong on his own, and not to simply rely on his family's power to get ahead in life. His goal is to be strong enough to lead his family, rather than to be strong because he leads his family. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy The motive behind Chapter 2 reveals that during his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Fuyuhiko was potentially involved in a series of murders. His little sister was killed by a fellow student named Sato, who covered it up along with Mahiru Koizumi, blaming it on a serial pervert. As an act of revenge, Fuyuhiko killed Sato in the same way that she killed his little sister, hitting her head with a blunt object which killed her instantaneously. His Free-Time Events also reveal that he was raised in a household filled with violence, with his parents trying to kill each other whenever they got into an argument. As a yakuza, he has a hitwoman, Peko Pekoyama, one of his classmates. At some point before the events of the second game , it is assumed he fell into despair along with the rest of his classmates. After Junko Enoshima was executed, the survivors of Ultimate Despair chopped her body up and attached some of her body parts to themselves. Him losing his right eye during Pekoyama's execution might be a possible hint (as well as Monokuma's inside joke) that it could be Fuyuhiko who took Junko Enoshima's right eye and attached it to his own eye socket. It has been noted that the cut-in depicting the man who replaced his right eye with that of Enoshima's also bears a striking resemblance to Fuyuhiko, albeit slightly older. The individual looks more distinct than most of the gray colored figures in these cut-ins as well. Island Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Dangan '★ '''Island! Big Panic at the Heart-Thumping Field Trip? Fuyuhiko first met with Hajime around the motel. He directly declares that he won't be friends with anyone. Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair During Chapter 1, Fuyuhiko refuses to interact with others, though this is because of his attitude. It is influenced that Fuyuhiko did want to join the party with the others, but didn't because he was embarrassed. However, in turn, due to his absence at the party, he eventually becomes a minor suspect. This suspicion is lifted later after it is revealed that Chiaki Nanami saw him wandering in front of the hotel. Chapter 2 - Crime and Coconuts, Punishment and Pina Coladas During Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko is still rather stand offish and does not wish to interact with anyone. But actually, Fuyuhiko is the first person who finished the truth route of the second chapter motive, ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case who later sends the prize that he got after finishing the game to Mahiru. His objective is to make sure whether the accident of the Murder Case is real or not, as he is also one of the game's featured characters, “F-suke”. When Kazuichi and Hajime had their beach party, Fuyuhiko was seen around the diner by Hajime, though he disappears soon after. This is because he was leaving the crime scene after he had found Peko Pekoyama to have killed Mahiru Koizumi. During the trial, Fuyuhiko is very defensive over Peko Pekoyama, doing whatever he could to lift the suspicion off of her. Peko believed that Fuyuhiko would have used her as a tool in order to get the others executed. As a result, that would mean that Fuyuhiko would have been able to leave the island. However, Fuyuhiko states that he wouldn't want to survive that way, and that he never saw Peko as a tool. The two tragically say goodbye. During the final events of Chapter 2, he attempts to save Peko Pekoyama, who was his bodyguard and childhood friend, from being executed. Unfortunately, he gets hurt by her attack on the wooden soldiers, and has his right eye injured. He is then held by her one last time before she is brutally executed. Everyone believed the execution to be cruel as he got involved, but Monomi reports that he was barely alive. He is then taken to the island's hospital as it was Monokuma's responsibility to tend to his well-being since he wasn't the villain this time. He recovers from his wounds and starts wearing an eye patch adorned with a white dragon design. Chapter 3 - Ocean Breeze Dead End He returns in Chapter 3, and is shown that he is trying to change himself for the better. He enters the restaurant and greets the others in an exaggerated fashion, stating that he'll be able to greet the others every single day and every single morning. The others are confused, but glad about this, with the exception of Hiyoko Saionji. Hiyoko at this point begins to berate Fuyuhiko, stating that he's the reason why Mahiru and Peko had to die. Hiyoko begins to berate Fuyuhiko to the point of death, and Fuyuhiko agrees with Hiyoko, in thinking that he was the cause of Mahiru's death. He attempts to apologize against Hiyoko's words, and while she doesn't believe him at first, he genuinely feels apologetic and bows down. After slicing his own stomach, his wound is reopened and blood spills out, stunning the others. Hiyoko is stunned particularly, and the two reconcile at the party celebrating Fuyuhiko's return at the Titty Typhoon live house. When the despair fever starts, Fuyuhiko is unaffected by it, but states that he does not value is own life. As a result, Fuyuhiko volunteers to stay at the hospital along with Mikan Tsumiki and Hajime Hinata to look after the ones with the despair fever. When the murder occurred, He, Hajime, Mikan, and Chiaki break through the Live House door when its glued by an adhesive. During the investigation, Fuyuhiko is tricked by the culprit after discovering a drumstick broken in half, which made him believe that the door was jammed with that drumstick. (Though Hajime Hinata points this out.) Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Androids Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Fuyuhiko, along with everyone else, is shocked to discover Nekomaru reborn as a robot. Fuyuhiko is disgusted at Monokuma for messing around with Nekomaru like that. When they discover access to the fourth island, Fuyuhiko rides the roller coaster with everyone else for a prize given by Monokuma; a file about the Future Foundation. While at the Strawberry house, Fuyuhiko notices Akane Owari acting unnerving around Nekomaru Nidai. Fuyuhiko attempts to comfort Akane, by telling her he knows how it feels to have someone sacrifice themselves for you, yet feel the guilt. Fuyuhiko points out that although he wanted to thank Peko for her sacrifice, he never got the chance to after her death. He asked Akane to thank Nekomaru a lot, saying that she has the chance to thank him for his sacrifice. When the murder occured, Fuyuhiko accidentally thwarted the culprit's plan by staying at the lounge when the culprit wanted to returned to their room. He is also requested by Nagito to check every clock on both Strawberry and Muscat Houses. Chapter 5 - You Smile at Hope They Call Despair As Nagito plans to bomb the islands in the fifth chapter, Fuyuhiko stands by Akane as she restrains Nagito, after it was deemed too dangerous to let him wander around without supervision. In the final class trial, Fuyuhiko decides along with the others not to graduate after an awakened Hajime convinces him not to. He claims that he hears Peko's voice and that he won't let her treat him like a kid anymore. When they graduate, Fuyuhiko and the others decide to stay behind at the island with his friends, hopeful that everyone will wake up again. Relationships Peko Pekoyama In Chapter 2, it is revealed that Peko is actually Fuyuhiko's bodyguard that grew up with him when they were children. Peko acted as a tool for Fuyuhiko, doing as she was ordered to do. The both of them cared for each other, and even Peko replaced his role as a murderer as hers so Fuyuhiko could escape from the island. Even though Fuyuhiko refused to escape from the island, he still interfered with her execution because he cared for her more than anything. Although Peko sees herself as a tool towards Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko has been saying that he never wanted Peko to be his tool; rather a companion. He wanted her to be her. After Chapter 2 it is revealed in many situations that he always keeps her in mind and during Chapter 6 AI Junko Enoshima tries to influence him to choose to stay in the game by hinting that Peko would still be alive if he chose to do so. Hajime Hinata The two seem to be on good terms with each other after Chapter 2, when Fuyuhiko is intent on changing himself. They are also willing to stay and focused on their friends that catch despair fever in chapter 3. Though initially, Fuyuhiko did not attempt to form a friendship with Hajime, their relationship changes relatively in the end. In the last Free Time event, the two of them did a sakazuki, a Japanese ritual of exchanging cups to symbolize sworn brothers and pledge loyalty. Hiyoko Saionji Saionji shows clear hostility towards Fuyuhiko, especially after Chapter 2, when she blames Fuyuhiko for the death of both Mahiru and Peko. Fuyuhiko apologizes to Hiyoko through bowing down on the ground and reopening his wound, and Hiyoko agrees to cooperate with Fuyuhiko— at least until they find a way they get out of the island. This implies that Hiyoko has at least forgiven Fuyuhiko. His Sister It's revealed in Chapter 2 that Fuyuhiko had a sister in the past before he got dragged to Jabberwock Island. Fuyuhiko was very protective towards his sister, specifically when he avenged his sister's death by murdering Sato. In Chapter 2, he accidentally, specifically through a misinterpretation, ordered the murder of Mahiru Koizumi at the hands of Peko Pekoyama, reason being because, through playing the game that served Chapter 2's motive, he found out Mahiru had a hand in trying to cover it up, using the same weapon Sato used originally, which was a silver bat similar in appearance to the "Despair Bat" Monomono prize from the first game Quotes *“What's up with that face? You got a problem with me?!” *“Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys.” *“Hey. You two. If you're done... get lost.” *“Don't fuck with me!” *"I WON'T LET YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" *“I'm Yakuza to the core! If you're looking for someone who hates to lose, you've found them!” *“Feh. It's not like i'm avoiding you because you're so special. I decided some time ago to stop relying on anyone. Not even on the Kuzuryu family... I'm going to go on living without depending on their power...” *“I'm Yakuza through and through. It's not like i hate the ideas or inheriting leadership of the family or anything. It's just that... I got a point to make. I'm gonna prove that I can do things alone, without relying on someone.” *“I have no intention of hanging out with any of you idiots. It's not like teaming up is even the best idea here. In the situation we're in, sticking with other people just mean shortening your own life span. Both Byakuya and Teruteru are proof. They concerned themselves with other people... and look what happened. Besides, all those dumb feelings would just get in the way when the time comes to kill!” *“I'm willing to sacrifice as many lives as necessary to save my own.” *“Just as i thought... The real lowlifes here are all of you shitheads. So this is how you operate. You'll drive any 'friend' into a corner the moment they become a little difficult. Feh. Pretentious crowd justice if ever it was.” *“Doubt is the only defense we have down here... The only way to survive is to doubt everyone and everything... So, why the fuck are you suddenly all trusting each other?! Are you actually that dumb?!” *“Yeah... you're right. I get it. Those guys died because of me.” *“Nothing is impossible in this world!” *“You had better be damn sure about this!! If you're wrong, I'll have you kidnapped and sold overseas!” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“I...I never needed a tool! All I ever needed was you!” (to Peko Pekoyama) Trivia *His character profile states that he likes karinto and hates milk. *His Free-Time Events reveal that he hates milk due to being lactose-intolerant. *His first name can mean “winter boy”, while his last name means “nine-headed dragon”. *His blood type is AB. * He was the first person to interfere in the real culprit's execution (not including Alter Ego) and he was also the first person to be injured during the real culprit's execution. References Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive